Clover Can Sing
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Before meeting her friends at Bird Island, starling Clover visits a animal-civilized town where she meets Buster Moon, who owns a theatre and starts a singing competition, and six people were in for the finals, in which Clover helps for it, becoming DJ Beater in the process. In Cinemark XD, DD3D, RD 3D & IMAX 2D/3D. Select chapters with IMAX. Solo part of the SD/D:WW universe.
1. Girls Night Out

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Universal Studios Presents...

A Illumination Entertainment Production...

A Christopher Spielberg and Chris Meledandri fanfic...

The next day after she, Piper, Jordan, Astra and Freddie watched a written crossover of The Angry Birds Movie at the Starland Cinemark Theatre, and after a whole day of studies and music in Starling Academy, Clover arrives at her dorm, she hears her Starzap ring once she lays down on her bed.

Opening and checking her messages on her Starzap, it appears to be a message by her second-year Starling friend Piper, and daughter of the Genie, Jordan, saying,

 _"Hello, Clover. Just wanted to remind you that we left a storybook for you to view with both of us at the Starland City Cinemark Theatres later. Hope you enjoy it! Sincerely, Piper and Jordan."_

The next thing she sees after reading Piper and Jordan's message on the Starzap, was the storybook that Piper and Jordan were talking about. It had a note saying it's for Clover, and she thought that it would be a perfect idea to watch the story at the movies with her two friends.

* * *

 **CINEMARK THEATRES 7:00 PM**

A few hours later, Clover, Piper and Jordan once again, go to the Starland City Cinemark XD/DD3D/RealD 3D/IMAX 2D/3D theatre, for Clover's storybook that she was given to watch, like the last story they watched.

"Girls, I was wondering since we're having a girls night out...what's the solo story that you made for me called?", asks Clover, curious of the title.

Piper and Jordan answer with a bit of hesitating surprise, "It's called...Sing."

"Sing. Huh. Music-oriented, which I love, but I don't know that movie too. Perhaps it's from Wishworld?", Clover says to her friends.

Jordan then replies, "Of course. As well as our upcoming stories of those solos. This story actually takes place before the Angry Birds Movie crossover story."

"Yeah, and before we continue our way to watch the movie, let's choose the formats!", Piper also says, as the three, same like yesterday, went to the hallway with the Cinemark XD/DD3D/RealD 3D/IMAX 2D/3D formats.

* * *

If Clover chooses either the XD, DD3D, RealD 3D or IMAX 2D/3D rooms, the three girls once again go in the chosen formats room and see the massive screen they're gonna watch their homemade movie in, and get their 3D glasses for the 3D formats. Clover then gives the book to the same employee running the same projector that screened their story the other day, and again, the three say to the employee, "Start the film!", before the employee placed the solo book in the projector, which, again, can show books, comics or novels, and the movie starts.

* * *

First, if Cinemark XD is chosen, a intro shows a red crystal growing, as it is showing text:

 **Huge Wall-to-Wall Screen...**

The red crystal starts to grow faster and shoots out a white crystal, which then starts to grow like the red one as well. Another text then shows:

 **Custom Digital Surround Sound...**

The white crystal then starts growing more and more as the intro then shows both white and red crystals growing, while one more text says:

 **Digital Projection 2D & RealD 3D...**

As the red crystal finishes growing with the white as well, it explodes, showing the XD logo, reading,

 **Cinemark XD: Extreme Digital Cinema**

The intro finishes as one of the crystals swipes and transits to the end of the intro.

* * *

If DD3D is chosen, an intro shows a laser writing the Disney logo while three crystals align in 3D, setting in the D, meaning 3D, before the logo is shown,

 **Disney Digital 3D**

 **Powered by Disney**

The logo and the text explodes, sending 3D crystals flying.

* * *

If RealD 3D is chosen, a single environment intro is shown only before the movie and says,

 **Keep 3D green.**

 **Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

And finally, if IMAX 2D or IMAX 3D is chosen, a single intro then shows, the movie starting as a countdown starts.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown suddenly transforms from black to white classical style, into a 3D blue background.

 **7...**

 **Mind-Blowing Images...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Earth-Shattering Sound...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Watch a Movie...**

 **...or be part of one.**

The _Or Be Part of One_ words then turn around to reveal the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates and the blue background fades as well, as the movie starts.

* * *

Clover excites, "Oh! I'm actually gonna love this! One of my musical gifts is to Sing!", making a joke which Piper and Jordan laugh to this, before Clover continues, "Let's start Sing!", before the three were anticipated as the story starts...


	2. Clover's Side of the Story

**BIRD ISLAND 5:30 AM**

The next early morning after their glorious adventure saving the eggs from Leonard and Vivica with her help of Piper, Jordan, Astra, Freddie, Red, Chuck, Bomb and the other birds, she woke up early, and sees that the girls and the three birds were sleeping still.

Going downstairs without making a sound, she then looks at the Starzap they got the information about her and Astra's adventures, and so do Ally, Lonnie and Cassie's, and opens it.

Then, looking at her previous adventure with the photo of her and the animals at the newly-renovated theatre, she then recounts her adventure without saying a word, making it more dramatic and historic for her last adventure some time ago...

* * *

 **Two weeks earlier...**

After a long day of work studying for and doing her examps, and working on her DJ skills at Starling Academy, Clover tiredly walks towards her hammock in her dorm, as, since it was evening since the last day of school was over for the whole summer commencing, Clover groans, "Astra, are you there?"

"Yeah?", asks Astra, coming in her room, sweating and tired from Starball and Starland sports practices. "I'm tired, I'm so glad it's the start of summer, I had fun and I won my game, and I will be going to bed now. How was your day?"

Clover answers, "Not bad. I learned more about how to do some basses and beats for my DJ tracks. Did my toothlight already on the way home."

"That reminds me. I better go light my teeth. Good night.", Astra says, still tired, as she exits the dorm, giving Clover the opportunity to sleep, the light turning off.

Strangely, late at night, as Clover already drifted off to sleep, suddenly a small portal started to appear on the ceiling in her room, and it started levitating not the stuff in the room, but only Clover, without waking her up, and started to move her out of the bed whilst in mid-air, abducting her into the portal.

With Clover being completely moved and abducted into the portal, the portal then disappeared without a trace, only slightly moved pillows on the hammock were seen.

* * *

After the last sequence fades to black, we then see a night sky after fading from black again, and the camera with the 2.35:1 ratio then drops down and sees a magnificent theatre before reaching the entrance, the camera shot following as only several animals (which animals are the population in this dimension) were going in the theatre and the camera shot continues as it follows two civilized giraffes into the theatre room, where dozens and dozens of animals were watching.

Then the camera shot changes with animals setting up the stage and preparing for the beginning of the play, while a stage manager gives the call for the background actors and singers, the play still preparing.

Spotlights were being shone, the fans were set up, and the curtain was slowly opening, while a mysterious, yet beautiful singer, named Nana Noodleman, with a long purple dress, was walking towards the top of the mountain prop at the start of the play when the curtains open, and she started singing angelically.

 **Nana Noodleman: Once there was a way, to get back homeward...Once there was a way, to get back home...**

 **Sleep pretty darling, don't you cry, and I will sing a lullaby...**

As Nana Noodleman was singing a dazzling and beautiful tube, before the camera turns away from the play, and goes up on the balcony, showing a lovable koala, named Buster Moon, at his young ages with his father, as a narration by the koala's older self says,

 _"This was it. The moment that all began. The moment an ordinary little guy fell in love with the theatre. Everything about it; the lights, the way the scenery moved, even the smell. He was only 6 years old but his plans to become the first koala bear in space were suddenly toast."_

After this narration, the scene cuts to Buster Moon, his older self, was cutting the ribbon of the grand new opening and ownership of the theatre by Buster, with his father and a iguana named Ms, Crawly watching him alongside a crowd of animals, shortly.


	3. The City of Animals

The next morning, we see Clover, sleeping on top of a desk before she slowly starts to wake up. After getting up and yawning, she says, "What do I have today in the first day of summer-", before she then sees that she wasn't in her hammock at all since last night. She saw pictures and posters of play on the room's bulletin board by the desk she slept on, before she starts to panic as she looks around the room, slowly getting off the desk. Still panicking that she left Starland mysteriously, which she has no memory of arriving in the room, she asks frantically, "Hello?! Anyone!", still looking around.

That was when Buster Moon, the koala that now owns the theatre, comes in the room, as he asks, "Yes?"

Clover turns around and sees Buster, gasping with a single scream, stumbling on the floor. "Where am I?", she asks, hyperventilating.

"Easy. That's no need to be afraid. This is an animal-civilized town, and I don't want to hurt you. First, where do you come from, and what's your name?", asks the koala Buster Moon.

The purple-haired starling then calms down for a few moments, and takes a deep breath, "My name is Clover, and I'm a second-year from Starland in the Academy."

"Pleased to meet you. Guess that you might be the only human visiting here in the town. This is my theatre, and I bet you are wondering who I am.", the koala says.

Clover then asks, "Uh...yes, I do?"

The koala says, "Some folks may have said he grew up to be the greatest showman this city has ever seen, some called him a visionary, a maverick.", sitting on his chair, as he told his monologue with Clover listening and also looking at the posters and memorabilia of the theatre, even the picture of the koala with his father and his iguana assistant was there for the new management his time earlier. "Sure, some folks said I was as crazy as he was stubborn, but I say _"Wonder and magic don't come easy, pal."_ And oh, there would never be any doubt, the name Buster Moon would go down in entertainment history. And I should know, because I am, Buster-", he then was about to introduce to himself, looking towards the camera as he talks to both the readers/audience, and to Clover.

Someone then interrupts, "-Moon! Open this door!", which happens to be an angry civilized chimpanzee, off-screen and yelling this.

"Oh, so your name is Buster Moon? That sounds similar to a popular song, but I love music!", Clover counts in, before the same iguana that was in the picture of her with Buster and his dad at the grand management of the theatre, named Ms. Crawly.

Ms. Crawly greeted the manager, "Good morning, Mr. Moon. Who's this lovely girl you have with you?"

"Hi, my name is Clover, I'm a second-year starling from Starland in the academy, and it's nice to meet you."

Ms. Crawly then mentions and introduces herself nicely to the starling, "That's lovely. My name is Ms. Crawly, and I'm Buster's assistant. I also like to remind you two, you got a lot of animals waiting to see you, Mr. Moon."

"I do?", asks the koala as Clover also says, "We do?", as the two then checks through the blinds and whispers, "Holy moly, we really do.", as they saw the waiting and arguing animals impatiently waiting for Buster Moon.

The lizard assistant then answers, "Yah, it's the stage crew from your last show. They say their pay checks bounced and-"

"Tell 'em I'll call up the bank and make sure they're paid, tout suite.", ensures Buster.

Clover then wondered, "I didn't know your theatre is risking bankruptcies. I love to help you, because I love music and that's my talent."

"Oh, I got Judith from the bank holding on line 2 right now.", Ms. Crawly also said, pointing to a flashing red light on the telephone.

Clover thinks out loud, "Judith? Who is she? She could be friendly, I guess."

"Um, actually I'm gonna have to call her back.", Buster reminded her to the lizard assistant, grabbing a briefcase as he and Clover dash.

Ms. Crawly made sure, "Oh. What should I tell her this time?", as Buster and Clover go to a poster, moving it to reveal a hidden hole in the wall.

"Tell her Buster Moon is out to lunch!", Buster Moon delighted.

Clover then adds, "I'll be going with Buster Moon for some lunch time. I like to explore a part of this city I just teleported here to.", winking as she smiled, before going with the koala through the hole for the shortcut, the poster covering it afterwards, starting the opening credits.

Buster and Clover then walks across planks high above the theatre indoors, and the two stand on a crescent moon after pulling the lever a second ago, bringing them down safely as they exit the theatre afterwards. Once they got out, Clover discovers it's a classic theatre, but squeezed between two modern mall-like buildings, before she sits on the back of Buster's bike, speeding and whoosing as they accidentally swerve past the truck and car, before going down the road to an open view of the city for Clover to explore during the bike ride as well in the 2.35:1 ratio.

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Universal Studios Presents...

An Illumination Entertainment Production...

A Christopher Spielberg and Chris Meledandri fanfic...

 **Clover Can Sing (DJ Beater/Author's Cut)**

During the first part of these credits, Buster and Clover speeds part the intersection and past the crossing guard, and also across a bridge, presumably ruining a photo and almost stumbling a motorcyclist, as many civilized animals were seen, which amazes Clover.

 **Julie Nathanson as Clover**

 **Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon**

 **Reese Witherspoon as Rosita**

 **Seth McFarlane as Mike**

 **Scarlett Johansson as Ash**

 **John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman**

Next, Buster and Clover then goes down a city stairway to the main centre of the city, as many civilized animals, from big to small, were doing hobbies and activities. Even at one point, Buster and Clover also pass an alley across other than going, which the camera shot then comes closer to the civilized gorilla, as he was singing.

 **Tori Kelly as Meena**

 **Taron Egerton as Johnny**

 **Nick Kroll as Gunter**

 **Garth Jennings as Ms. Crawly**

 **Rhea Perlman as Judith**

 **and Jennifer Saunders as Miss Nana Noodleman  
**

 **Nick Offerman as Norman  
Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy  
Beck Bennett as Lance**

 **Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother  
Jay Pharaoh as Meena's Grandfather  
Tara Strong as Becky**

In the alley as the camera shot then shows the civilized gorilla, named Johnny, it shows that he is young, and was practicing his singing skills as he waited there, singing;

 **Johnny: In your mind, could you ever be really close to me, I can tell the way you smile...**

 **If I feel that I could be certain then, I could say the things I want to say to-**

Johnny's singing of The Way I Feel Inside by The Zombies was interrupted as he then heard walkie talkies, as the camera shot continues as it shows Johnny seeing two civilized rhino police officers, as Johnny then hid behind as the camera shot moves back, the camera shot continuing.

 **Casting by Christopher Spielberg, Allison Jones and Mickie McGowan**

"Hmm. Thought I heard someone singing.", says one of the rhino officers, before walking away with his police officer buddy. "Nah, whatever.", he says this as he does so, the camera shot continuing, zooming to Johnny, who's hiding behind a wall, before the civilized gorilla then heard an alarm and gasps.

We zoom up closer as Johnny pulls out the walkie talkie of his, and says, "Guys, listen! Stay where you are! The cops are in-", as the camera shot continues as it looks up, showing two criminal gorillas breaking through the window as they hold bags of loot, as the camera shot doesn't stop and goes back to the same place of the alley shot of the continuing shot, as the music gets intense.

The rhino officers come back as the camera shot zooms in to them as one of the two yell, "Hold it right there!", as he charged, the shot turning left to Johnny, shocked, before turning left again to see the criminal gorillas, wearing a series-reference to my progressing Secret Life of Pets story as the camera zooms up on him.

The camera shot follows quickly and stops as a black truck the criminal gorillas are escaping on goes front, as the leader said, "GO! GO! GO!", with one starting the car, the camera shot then turns to see the rhino officers dodging the truck, and turns back to see Johnny running to the truck, successfully grabbing the civilized gorilla onto the truck.

"Johnny! You were supposed to keeping a LOOKOUT!", Johnny's father, who happens to be one of the criminals, scolds at his son, the camera shot still continuing as it faces the father.

Then the shot faces the son as Johnny apologizes, "Sorry, dad."

"And where's your mask?!", the father asks frantically as the camera faces him in the continuing shot, before we face the son again as he then dons the Secret Life of Pets-similar mask.

That was before the continuous camera shot then zooms out to see the police chase, before the camera shot swooshes through the city to see a big apartment, where a civilized pig mother, named Rosita, was singing.

 **Rosita: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

After Rosita sang a short version of Firework, the continued camera shot then goes in the house, goes below to get a view of her legs as she was dancing a bit, kicking a ball out of her way from the floor, and the camera goes back up and moves back to see the number of children that she has, with a total of 25 piglets, as one of the pig children, named Caspar, says, "Look at me, I'm Mommy! La la la...", leaping on the table as he does this, before Rosita tells him to get off the table nicely after the other children, the camera shot still continuing.

"Rosita, have you seen my car keys?", asks Norman, her pig husband, the camera shot showing him and then turning to face Rosita, who gets the car keys out of a curious piglet's mouth, and the camera shot shows Norman as we see the keys that Rosita tossed were like in 3D, but with no edits for this sequence, as we see Caspar singing and mimicking his mother, before Rosita picks him up, the camera shot continuing as it shows her and the piglets.

The pig wife answers, "Norman, would you please tell them what a good singer I am?"

"Oh, yeah, you were great, honey.", Norman says as he looks on his phone while he comes over, and then kisses his wife on the cheek and goes out the door while the camera shot shows a wide shot of the apartment room and a vertical part of the table where the 25 piglets are eating, saying, "By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. Bye, honey!", closing the door behind him.

Nevertheless, the continuous camera shot then moves back to the windowsill with no switching shots, as Rosita tiredly goes and slumps on the windowsill with the laundry line, before exiting the house with no edited shots as well for the 2.35:1 ratio, before the camera shot once again for the second time, swooshes across the city, through a partying site of the town, and through the vents of a tropical bar, and stopping to see a loud rockstar civilized porcupine duo, named Ash and her boyfriend Lance, singing an original rock song, playing electric guitars together.

 **Sound Mixers: Gary Rizzo, Lora Hirschburg, Brandon Proctor, Chris Munro, Jason Oliver and Carlos Sotolongo**

 **Sound Editors: Steve Boedekker, Dennis Leonard, Samir Foco, James Mather and Mac Smith**

Instead of changing shots for this sequence, we circle around the two slowly in the dark room as Ash kicks one of the microphone stands away, while Ash and Lance sing together on the same sole microphone stand as the camera then stops as we see the two singing, but the song stops as the continuous camera shot then shows that the place they're performing at is at a Hawaiian bar, who we then see a civilized Hawaiian bear employee pull the plug and stopping the song.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you guys said you were musicians!", said the bear employee, walking away.

The camera shot then turns to Ash and Lance, packing their stuff and leaving the bar, as Lance says, "Ash, babe, I'm the lead singer, okay? Just stick to the backing vocals."

"Sorry, I-I get carried away.", apologized Ash.

Lance then said, "Yeah, I know, right, it just kind of ruins my song, ya know?", before the continuing camera shot then swooshes for the the third time, across the city again to a small house, where we see a young civilized elephant, named Meena, was preparing the cake for her grandfather's birthday with her elephant family.

 **Visual Effects Supervised by Christopher Spielberg and Adrien Lourdelle**

 **Music by Joby Talbot/Rupert Gregson-Williams/Various Artists**

 **Edited by Gregory Perler and Christopher Spielberg**

As Meena's mother, grandfather and grandmother were singing Happy Birthday, the camera shot continues as we follow Meena to the dining room as the young elephant then sang;

 **Meena: Happy Birthday, Dear Grandpa... Happy Birthday to you...**

After singing, Meena shyly sees her mother, grandfather and grandmother sighing in amazement, before the camera goes around behind and between the mother and grandfather of Meena's.

"What? C'mon, make your wish.", Meena said.

The grandfather then wished, "I _wish_ you'd join a choir, a local band or something-"

"I tried.", Meena explained, before her elephant grandfather scoffed.

Meena's elephant mother calms, "Hey, hey, dad, we've been over this.", as the camera shot between the mother and grandfather moves around the left to see a clear shot of Meena and her family members and stop in the middle, as the teenage elephant comes around to her grandfather between him and her grandmother.

"So she's a little shy, so what? If I had a voice like Meena's, I'd be a superstar by now. Just singing...", the grandfather says, singing a jazzy tune.

Meena then tells her grandfather, who stops his singing, "Sure you would, Grandpa. Now blow out your candles."

 **Production Designed by Christopher Spielberg and Eric Guillion**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Star Darlings created by Shana Muldoon Zappa and Ahmet Zappa**

The grandfather then prepares the blow and suddenly uses his trunk to blow out all the candles, thus causing the continuous camera shot to be blown out the window, and then whooshes down the streets of the city, and goes to a subway station, where a small white mouse named Mike was performing jazz with his saxophone, as a civilized baboon comes across and gives a coin to the saxophone case of Mike's as he was performing.

He stops and picks up the coin, saying during this, "A penny? How dare you! I happened to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music!", as the continuous camera shot zooms and shows the baboon who's walking after giving him a penny.

Then the camera pans as it goes back up to a back shot of Mike and a view of the baboon, as the latter excused, "Sorry, it's, it's all I got right now."

"Oh, is that so?", Mike sarcastically says as he slams the penny back in the case, and the still continued camera shot then follows Mike as he strongly grabs the baboon by the shirt and brings him down a bit, "Alright, prove it, pal!"

The baboon questioned, "What?!"

"Empty your pockets, right now!", demanded Mike, as the baboon quickly does as he says to and starts to empty his pockets. "What is this ya got here? Whaddya smoke outta this?"

The baboon then says, "That's my inhaler!", as he pulls out a money clip and falls out of his hands, the camera shot continuing with no edits.

"Aha! I knew it!", Mike says, grabbing the clip of money from the baboon, the camera shot following in front of him back to the same shot moments earlier, saying, "You all saw it! You all saw it right here! The monkey lied!", as the civilian animals near the baboon gasps and then glares at the baboon.

 **Co-Produced by WinxStarDracoFire, Igor Khait and Hellman76**

 **Executive Produced by WinxStar DracoFire, Brett Hoffman and Robert Taylor**

The baboon whispers, "Wha...I forgot I had that..."

"And next time pick on somebody your own size! You bully.", Mike threats as he held the empty money clip after collecting the money for his case, to the baboon, the latter inhaling from the inhaler before being hit in the head by the empty money clip Mike threw at him, before the baboon collects the stuff he emptied out from his pockets.

The camera pans around Mike in the continuing camera shot, as the mouse continues playing his saxophone, and the camera zooms out of the subway station, whooshes through the city once more, and stops at a street where Buster and Clover finally arrive, as the camera pans to show a fancy restaurant called Les Calmars, with civilized squids swimming in the walls of the restaurant, a reason why they called the restaurant by the name. The two main characters park the bike with the chimpanzee attendant at the entrance.

 **Produced by Chris Meledandri, WinxStarDracoFire and Janet Healy**

 **Written and Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Garth Jennings**

"Take care of her, will you? She may look old and rusty, but she is a classic.", Buster asks the attendant for his lovely bike.

Clover also greeted the attendant, "And you have a nice day. I'm the only human visiting her today!", waving as she goes inside with Buster, before the attendant holding the steering part of the two-seated bike breaks and the bike falls off due to this, which finally ends the continuous 2.35:1 camera shot.


	4. A Singing Competition

**LES CALMARS**

Inside the restaurant after the long camera shot in the last chapter ended, we see Buster and Clover going to a table in the fancy restaurant where they meet a sheep friend of Buster's, whose name is Eddie.

"Hello, my name is Clover. I'm the only human visiting here in this town.", she greeted to Buster's friend.

He introduced himself, "Really. My name is Eddie Noodleman, I'm a friend of Buster's."

"That's nice to hear.", gladly replied Clover.

Buster Moon explains to his sheep friend too, "Okay listen. We both know that my theatre's going through some pretty rough times lately. But as the saying goes, _"For every child, is a silver lining."_ We've got..."

"Upp, upp, upp. Hold on right there, Buster. My dad, he heard I was gonna see you today, and he was all like, _"Eddie, you tell that koala I am not funding anymore of those shows, and that's final!"_ Those were his words.", said Eddie.

Clover was shocked a bit and gasped, "Oh. Your dad is a little tempered. If I was your parents, Eddie, I would love Buster's shows. But I'm from a family who does circuses, but I also love music though."

"Anyway, but your dad's right! Those shows were the problem! War of Attrition, Rosie Takes a Bow, I mean, nobody wants to see that stuff anymore. So, what do I do?", asks Buster Moon.

Eddie and Clover ask, "...Quit?", the latter afraid.

"No! I give 'em a show they cannot resist. Which is gonna be...", Buster says, before the civilized chimp waiter comes over, as the koala excuses to the waiter, "Just one more minute, s'il vous plait?", as the waiter walks away as he groaned. Buster thanks, "Merci!"

Clover asks, "What language was that?"

"French.", Eddie answers for Buster to Clover, saying to his koala friend also, "Don't speak french, Buster, they only speak english here.", privately and quietly.

Buster continued, "Now, my next show, is gonna be, drum roll please...", doing a drum roll with his fingers, before the camera zooms up a bit on his face in the 2.35:1 ratio, announcing, "...a singing competition!"

"Supersonic!", Clover gleefully excites. "Singing competitions! That is off the spectrum! Even the New Prism Music Scene, that my friend Libby took a vacation at New Prism at the time, is exciting like that too! Count me in to assist."

Eddie asks, "A singing competition? Who wants to see another one of those?", to Buster and Clover.

"Everyone! J-just think. Your neighbour, the-the, the grocery store manager, that-that chicken! Right there!", Buster explains, the last example of a civilized chicken walking by the table at the time he says this. "Everyone in the city gets a shot at being a star, live on my stage!"

Clover sighs dreamily, "I love the sound of that."

"Buster, this is a terrible idea.", Eddie told Buster whilst chuckling, looking at the menu.

The koala plans politely, "Oh no, it's not. _Real_ talent from _real_ life! That's what audiences want, and I'm gonna _give_ it to em!", slamming his hand whilst happy, sending the spoon up in the air in 3D.

"I sometimes long for music too, since I want to be a DJ back at my homeland. Again, count me in!", Clover agreed with Buster.

However, the spoon that was sent up in the air on Clover, Buster and Eddie's table accidentally hits a civilized bull on the head at another table, the bull talking to someone on his phone, which drops in his soup when the spoon hits him on the head.

Eddie nervously asks Buster that moment, "C-can we please just get outta here?"

"Don't you wanna eat?", Buster and Clover ask.

The sheep continued, "Yeah, but we cannot afford any of this.", still nervous.

"Yes, I know. And that's why I brought sandwiches.", Buster solves for Eddie, which makes Clover gasp.

Eddie uneases, "Uhh, that's not allowed..."

"I would have to agree with Eddie for that. I think I'm gonna have mine to go.", said Clover, feeling the same unease as Eddie.

At the civilized bull's table with the bull wiping his face from the soup mess, the civilized chimp waiter sees Buster with the sandwiches he brought, and he starts coming towards their table after he excuses the civilized bull.

"What, you don't like peanut butter and jelly?", asks Buster to Clover and Eddie, the starling nodding no whilst scared. "Okay, look, I've got cream cheese, I've got banana-", he says before the chimp waiter grabs him, as he was thrown out of the restaurant.

When the chimp waiter goes back inside the restaurant, Eddie and Clover come out, with the latter having her lunch takeout with her.

"You okay?", asked Eddie and Clover.

Buster guarantees, "Yep. Never better!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to go with Buster for now. I hope I see you later, Eddie!", Clover decided quickly, as she and Buster go on Buster's bike, the koala riding the bike again as the two ride off back to the theatre.

After Eddie waved goodbye for now to Buster and Clover, he walks off and says to himself, "She sure is a sparkling DJ."


End file.
